Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a hand-held electronic apparatus, a touch sensor and a touch detection method thereof.
Description of Related Art
In existing mobile devices, touch technology has been widely applied to various hand-held electronic apparatuses such as mobile phone, digital camera, tablet PC and so on. In recent years, the concept of edge sense has been applied to consumer electronic products. Users can use various gestures to directly activate functions such as photographing, multi-media operation and so forth of hand-held electronic apparatus through edge sensor.
However, when performing detection through the edge sensor, since the edge sensor keeps scanning, power consumption is increased and the battery sustainability of the hand-held electronic apparatus is reduced.